A normal ear transmits sounds as shown in FIG. 1 through the outer ear 101 to the tympanic membrane 102 which moves the bones of the middle ear 103 that vibrate the oval window and round window openings of the cochlea 104. The cochlea 104 is a long narrow duct wound spirally about its axis for approximately two and a half turns. It includes an upper channel known as the scala vestibuli and a lower channel known as the scala tympani, which are connected by the cochlear duct. The cochlea 104 forms an upright spiraling cone with a center called the modiolar where the spiral ganglion cells of the acoustic nerve 113 reside. In response to received sounds transmitted by the middle ear 103, the fluid-filled cochlea 104 functions as a transducer to generate electric pulses which are transmitted to the cochlear nerve 113, and ultimately to the brain.
Hearing is impaired when there are problems in the ability to transduce external sounds into meaningful action potentials along the neural substrate of the cochlea 104. To improve impaired hearing, auditory prostheses have been developed. For example, when the impairment is related to operation of the middle ear 103, a conventional hearing aid may be used to provide acoustic-mechanical stimulation to the auditory system in the form of amplified sound. Or when the impairment is associated with the cochlea 104, a cochlear implant with an implanted electrode can electrically stimulate auditory nerve tissue with small currents delivered by multiple electrode contacts distributed along the electrode.
FIG. 1 also shows some components of a typical cochlear implant system where an external microphone provides an audio signal input to an external signal processor 111 in which various signal processing schemes can be implemented. The processed signal is then converted into a digital data format for transmission by external transmitter coil 107 into the implant 108. Besides receiving the processed audio information, the implant 108 also performs additional signal processing such as error correction, pulse formation, etc., and produces a stimulation pattern (based on the extracted audio information) that is sent through an electrode lead 109 to an implanted electrode array 110. Typically, this electrode array 110 includes multiple stimulation contacts 112 on its surface that provide selective stimulation of the cochlea 104.
The electrode array 110 contains multiple electrode wires embedded in a soft silicone body referred to as the electrode carrier. The electrode array 110 needs to be mechanically robust, and yet flexible and of small size to be inserted into the cochlea 104. The material of the electrode array 110 needs to be soft and flexible in order to minimize trauma to neural structures of the cochlea 104. But an electrode array 110 that is too floppy tends to buckle too easily so that the electrode array 110 cannot be inserted into the cochlea 104 up to the desired insertion depth. A trade-off needs to be made between a certain stiffness of the electrode array 110 which allows insertion into the cochlea 104 up to the desired insertion depth without the array buckling, and certain flexibility of the electrode array 110 which keeps mechanical forces on the structures of the scala tympani of the cochlea 104 low enough.
One of the important steps in cochlear implant surgery is the insertion of the electrode array into the scala tympani of the cochlea. In some cases, this insertion process can be disrupted when the flexible tip of the electrode array 110 slips and sticks to the wet tissues around the electrode opening into the cochlea 104 rather than entering through the electrode opening as desired. This is frustrating and time consuming for the surgeon who often has to make repeated efforts to thread the tip of the electrode array 110 through the electrode opening. In addition, the contact with the wet tissues can deposit blood and other fluids onto the tip of the electrode array 110 which then contaminate the interior of the cochlea 104.